


The aftermath

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Brotherly Affection, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Guilt, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Vomiting, aftermath of self defense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: Pidge deals with the emotional aftermath of killing Haxus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed closure after episode four and the show never dealing with its body count. Pidge is 14. 14! There needed to be some kind of closure. Something small for my new Fandom.

Pidge curled up against the side of the wall in what served as their bathroom, their face flushed and stomach roiling. They hadn’t had time to think about it, not right away.  They had a castle-ship to repair and friends to rescue.

Now though…

Pidge’s stomach roiled and they vomited into a bucket.

“Uuugh.” They groaned and buried their face in their hands.  “I can’t believe…” They vomited again.  All food goo finally gone.  All that was left to come up was a thin string of yellow bile.

Pidge swallowed and heard footsteps.

“Pidge… are you all right?”

Shiro.

Pidge rolled over onto their back against the wall and gave Shiro a thumbs up. “Totally fine, Shiro.  I’m just fine.”

Shiro did not go away, and Pidge immediately glowered.

“You’re not ok.”  He knelt beside Pidge and sighed.  “This is about Haxus, isn’t it.”

It was not a question and Pidge sighed before rolling back over and heaving into the bucket. “Maybe,” they croaked.

Shiro sat against the wall himself and pulled Pidge into and embrace that brought tears to their eyes and reminded them of their brother.  “I killed him, Shiro.  I killed someone.” They buried their face in his chest.

“I know, Pidge.  I know.” He ran his fingers though Pidge’s hair until the shaking and the sobbing had subsided. “You gonna be ok?”

Pidge sniffled.  “I’ll be fine.” Then they swallowed hard. “You think… you think they’ll still be proud of me and love me?”

“Of course they will!” Shiro laid a brotherly kiss on Pidge’s forehead. “You’re a hero Pidge.  They’ll understand.”

“Don’t tell Lance.”

Shiro nodded. “Of course not.  Though  I don’t doubt we’ll all be having the same sorts of reactions before too long.”

“What do you mean?”

“That ship we took down was full of people too.  Bad people, but still people.  Lance and Keith and Hunk will deal with the guilt their own ways, no doubt.  But they will need some time to recover.  Like you.  Like me.” Shiro sighed.  “Why don’t you go to bed, Pidge?  See how everyone is in the morning?”

Pidge took a deep, yet shaky breath.  “All right.  I can do that.”


End file.
